Monster Battle The Musical
by BeenDazzledByEdward
Summary: Rosalie vs. Leah. The two are thrown in jail for fighting in the mall. What happens when both are bailed out? Vampires vs. Werewolves. An epic battle? ok summery is really bad just read it please. Rated T. Humour and Fluff.post Eclipse! Woo!
1. Bitch Fight

Monster Battle The Musical

**Monster Battle The Musical**

AN: Nope i don't own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Thank Carlisle she had that dream!

**Chapter 1**** – Bitch Fight**

**RPOV**

I can't believe I've reduced myself to this. Arguing with a dog! Ugh!

I shuddered. The smell coming off her was vile. Like wet dog mixed with the sea except really strong and over-powering. I stopped breathing. It was easier that way.

Leah wrinkled her nose in disgust. Oh come on, I can't smell as bad to her as she does to me. It wasn't possible!

All I wanted was a peaceful hour or two shopping without Alice for once but _NO!_

"I had it first!" she insisted in a nasal voice, pulling on the blouse we both held. Ugh! She was _so_ annoying! Just looking at her was making me want to hit something.

I swallowed the venom that rose in my mouth. It wasn't from thirst this time but hunger. A hunger to kill.

"Oh come off it bitch, like it's even your size!" I spat at her.

She glared at me in obvious anger but not at the last remark.

"Did you just call me a bitch?!" she screeched.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Werewolves were _so_ slow.

"Yes I did just call you a bitch. It fits after all. You are a female dog." I stated matter-of-factly. Mwahahahaha, oh yes I was evil.

Now she was really pissed. She pulled hard on the blouse. It ripped in half.

"OMFG! Now look what you've done!" I screamed at her. "I really wanted that freaking top! Red isn't even your colour!" I was seething. How dare she!

People began to stare.

I growled in anger and frustration.

"Did you just growl at me bloodsucker?" she hissed so no one else would hear. She lunged at me, her body quivering. But she didn't phase, instead she grabbed my hair and _pulled._

I screamed.

"Get your filthy hands of my hair mutt!" Now everyone was looking at us.

I was about to swipe for her face when a group of security guards dived on us. Ha! As if they could stop us! I didn't want any more trouble though so I let them drag me outside. I sighed thinking about Emmett. I just wanted to be at home with him. He would have loved that blouse on me. He said red was _totally_ my colour. Like Leah even had someone to wear it for. Her precious Sam had Emily now!

Little Miss Drama was still kicking and screaming behind me. I signed and turned to the security guy holding on to my left arm.

He was staring at me in awe with his mouth hanging open slightly. He coughed in embarrassment when he knew I had caught him ogling. I leant towards him to whisper in his ear. His eyes went huge and his breath became sharp as I leaned closer. I chuckled. Humans were _so_ funny sometimes.

"Can I _please _ride up front to the station? The backseat isn't really my thing." I whispered, flashing him an alluring smile and flipping my blonde hair over my shoulder. His eyes glazed over and he was smiling goofily, looking like he was on glue. This was an expression I knew well.

He was dazzled.

"Well…um…yes…of…of course…sure…" he stammered.

I smiled again in thanks.

If I had to go to jail, I was going with dignity.

**AN: ok you all know the drill read and review people! Its my first ever fanfic so flames are welcome. Sorry its so short by the way**


	2. The Vision

AN: nope still don't own those Twilight characters yet. Working on it though! I don't own the song 'numb' either. The legends that are Linkin Park do.

**Chapter 2**** – The Vision**

**APOV**

"Bella! Just sit still for five more minutes! Please Bella." I pleaded, pouting and unleashing the full force of my 'puppy-dog eyes' on her.

"But Alice! My butt is numb!" Bella complained as I danced around her chair putting the last touches on her make-up and hair.

"I've become so numb

I can't feel you there

I've become so tired

So much more aware

Im becoming this

All I want to do

_Is be more like me_

_And be less like you!_"

Bella sang off-tune exaggerating the last two lines.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I get the picture." I muttered

Bella smiled sheepishly.

Then she was gone. I was standing in Forks Police Department. Rosalie was in one of the jail cells a frown plastered on her face. She started yelling at someone but there was no one else here. Then Rose disappeared and I saw Bella's worried face, her big brown eyes anxious.

"Alice, Alice what is it? What did you see?" She asked clutching my arm.

I stared at her for half a second before I collapsed into fits of laughter.

Bella stared at me like I was insane. It looked like she was debating whether to run for help or not. After all I _had_ been in a mental asylum. I managed to pull myself together, just a few random giggles escaping.

"Rose is in jail…" I giggled breaking off into hysteria again.

Bella looked half-shocked, half-amused before collapsing to the floor beside me. We rolled around clutching our sides for several minutes. Bella had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Edward and Jasper ran into the room a few minutes later. They had been out hunting and had just got back to find me and Bella rolling around on the floor. Jasper immediately began to laugh hysterically though he didn't know what at. Our emotions had corrupted him. He clutched the doorframe to hold himself up.

Edward, however, was not amused.

"Alice! What did you do to her?" he flashed to Bella's side. I noticed her face had gone a startling shade of red. That only made me laugh harder.

_Relax Edward she's fine!_ I thought. He didn't seem convinced and stared meaningfully at Jasper.

A wave of calm flooded the room and we all sat up straight. I giggled once more before telling them.

"Rose is in jail." I grinned.

Bella was into another round of the giggles and I was close to joining her. Jasper snickered and Edward's mouth was pulled up into that infamous crooked grin.

"What happened?" Edward asked pulling Bella onto his lap. She blushed and he grinned. I smiled at this exchange. They were so perfect for each other! Edward looked up at me smiling. His golden eyes glowing. He had obviously heard my thoughts.

"I don't know yet. She was yelling at someone but I don't know who."

Jasper chuckled putting his arm around me and resting his chin on my head.

"What?" Bella asked. We all looked at Jasper.

"Can you imagine Charlie's face when he finds Rosalie screaming her head off in a jail cell?"

And we all collapsed again.

**Aw Edward's Crooked grin! Read and review please! I know this chapter was kinda boring but they had to find out somehow. Oh and thanks to Reenster Ronster and LittleFairyAV. You guys were the first two to review and your comments made my day. This chapter is for you guys! XDXDXD**


	3. Saving Rose

AN: Unfortunately I still don't own the beautiful Edward Cullen and his family! Watch out Stephenie! Hehe :D

**Chapter 3 – Saving Rose**

**BPOV**

Edward, Emmett and I were riding in Edward's Volvo to the station. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice had taken the Mercedes.

We had sobered up after Charlie called Carlisle, asking him to pick up Rosalie. He had said she had been in a fight in Seattle.

Emmett was sitting in the backseat, continuously running his hands through his messy hair.

"Shit, shit, shit! Rose is pissed and when Rose is pissed she takes it out on me!" Emmett moaned bouncing up and down anxiously in his seat. Jasper will be glad he didn't ride with us!

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb. I gently laid my hand on his icy arm, wondering what could be bothering him.

He glanced down at me and grimaced.

"You don't want to know." He insisted. I shuddered and turned around to look at Emmett again. I was glad that I didn't have to listen to whatever was running through Emmett's head.

Unfortunately he decided to voice these thoughts.

"And she got arrested alone! That's gonna make her even more mad. It's not as bad when we get arrested together for publicly-

"Emmett!" Edward snapped, cutting him off. "Honestly! Do you mind?"

Emmett just went back to running his hands through his hair and muttering to himself. I began to hum to myself, trying to block out the images that were threatening to make themselves known by what Emmett said.

Poor Edward. He gets the images and full sentences _all_ the time.

Edward smiled at my humming and turned on the radio. I recognised the station as the oldies one we had listened to the first time he had brought me to the meadow. Like that day he sang along to songs I had never even heard of.

I grinned at him and relaxed in my seat.

It didn't take us long to get to the station. Edward was at my door before I had even undone my seatbelt. He took my hand and helped me out of the car.

"Thank you Mr Cullen," I said politely.

"You're welcome Mrs Cullen." He mimicked grinning my favourite crooked smile.

"Not yet." I corrected frowning slightly. I looked down at my left hand. Elizabeth Mason's ring in place on my third finger. I still couldn't believe I'd agreed to marry him. I must be nuts!

"Soon" he murmured.

I looked up and he was gazing longingly into my eyes. I was instantly mesmerised. I stared into his golden orbs feeling love and compassion.

He leant closer to me. My breath came quicker as I closed my eyes. I felt his cool marble lips on mine and melted into his body. The whole world disappearing. I felt his hands slide down to my waist as he pushed me gently against the car. My hands knotted in his messy, bronze hair as I pulled myself as close as possible to him.

I had to break away too soon for air. He chuckled, kissed me once more quickly on my lips and turned to face Emmett. He was shuffling anxiously from one foot to the other.

"Come on! We have to go save Rose!" he said and charged through the door.

Edward took my hand grinning, and we walked up to the familiar building.

**Ok just a bit off fluff between Edward and Bella. I know you love it! Don't forget to review! Thanks again to everyone who is reading and reviewing this! Love ya guys! XDXDXD**


	4. Rose Blush

AN: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

**Chapter 4 – Rose Blush**

**EPOV**

Bella and I walked hand in hand towards the station. I for one was not exactly looking forward to this.

Sure, it would be funny to see Rosalie sitting alone in a jail cell screaming her innocence. What I was really afraid of though was running into Charlie.

After the last day in the meadow where Bella had put on my mothers ring, he wasn't so happy with me.

Bella had insisted that this is what she wanted and that were weren't like him and Renée. Charlie finally wished us luck and said he was happy for us, but I could here his thoughts.

_Why the hell would they want to get married? They're too young! He probably only wants one thing from her and she wants to wait until after their married._ I wonder what would happen if Charlie knew he had the roles backwards. _I just hope he doesn't get her pregnant and leave again._

The last remark shook my body with pain and guilt. Those two things I could never do to my angel, and one of them was not by choice.

I'd often asked Bella if she ever wanted to be a mother. Something I could never do for her, no matter how much I wanted to. She said she had never really thought about it and insisted that she didn't care if she can't, as long as she can have me.

I wasn't so convinced.

I sighed and Bella looked up at me questioning me with her eyes.

"It's nothing." I promised her and bent down to kiss her cheek, before pushing open the door.

I was instantly bombarded with thoughts.

_Oh God, oh God. I hope Rose is just glad we came to save her!_ I chuckled at Emmett's terrified thoughts.

_Why couldn't I see who she was yelling at? This is really frustrating. Oops sorry Jazz!_ Alice's little face furrowed in confusion.

I tried to block all the thoughts out after the receptionist's.

_What another hot one? Gosh whose birthday is it because they are in for a freaking treat!_

"Ah Edward, Bella you've decided to join us after all." Carlisle said walking over to us. I grinned at him while Bella blushed. She looked so good when she blushed!

"Come on you guys! Rose needs us!" Emmett yelled running towards the cells.

We chuckled and followed him. We all froze as we got to the cells. I was hit by a vile stench and stared ahead of me, my golden eyes turning pitch black despite my recent hunting trip. I sighed. How many times would we have to bump into these guys?

It was the whole werewolf pack, along with Billy and Emily. Leah was in one of the Jail cells, Rosalie in the other.

Emmett ran up to Rose's cell and pulled two of the bars apart. Carlisle sighed behind me.

"Great, Emmett just couldn't wait for a key!" he mumbled shaking his head. _How will I explain this? 'Oh don't worry Charlie, Emmett's' just on steroids!' I don't think he will be very impressed!_

I snickered. Rose had jumped into Emmett's arms and was telling him how much she had missed him. He gave me the thumbs up. I just rolled my eyes.

Jasper however had been looking forward to Emmett getting into trouble, and decided to throw a wave of anger into the room.

And I thought Jasper was the smart one of my brothers. Let's just say his little plan didn't go so well.

Rose immediately jumped down and stormed out of the jail cell. She pointed a finger at Leah.

"It was all _her_ fault! She wouldn't give me the freaking top!" she screeched.

Leah stormed up to Rose. "My fault? How dare you blame me! I had it first!"

Emmett bounded up and put his arms around Rosalie. He growled at Leah. Of course the whole pack jumped to life then.

"Don't growl at my sister!" Seth roared. _Filthy Bloodsuckers! I can't believe Bella chose them over Jake! What an idiot!_

My roar filled the room. Everyone looked at me in confusion. Seth looked up at me sheepishly, guilt clear in his eyes.

"Jasper." I snapped. I felt a wave of calm flow over me. I took an unnecessary breath and closed my eyes. How dare he talk about my Bella like that!

_Sorry._

I looked up at Seth again._ No really I am. I was just angry._

I nodded my head once and glanced down at Bella.

"Hey Jake!" Bella called cheerfully waving at him.

"Hey Bells!" he grinned at her. She dropped my hand and ran up to hug him.

"You stink Bella!" Jacob laughed.

"Oh gee thanks!" Bella mumbled rolling her eyes. They laughed again and then she ran back to me. I put my arms around her and kissed her head.

Both sides stared at them.

"Ew, gross Bella!" Emmett said wrinkling his nose.

"Jake that's nasty! She stinks of them!" Quil complained pushing his friend lightly.

I chuckled while Bella blushed, again! God I loved her!

**Ok Edward's point of view is soooo hard! So im sorry if he seems a little out of character! I enjoyed it anyway. Ok the reason why Seth apologizes to Edward is because of the whole thing with Victoria and Riley. if you don't know what I'm talking about then you haven't read Eclipse and I'm ruining it for you! Constructive criticism welcome! Thanks again guys! **

**Read and Review!**


	5. Solutions

AN: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight related things. Lucky human! Hehe

**Chapter 5 – Solutions**

**APOV**

"Come on Jasper! Just ride with Bella and Edward!" Emmett begged.

"No way Emmett! I'm riding home With Alice." Jasper laughed. Emmett looked at me.

"Forget it Emmett. Carlisle promised me he would drop me up to Port Angelus on the way home. You can thank your wife for not bringing me earlier." I smirked up at him.

"Esme my dearest darling mother. You love me right?" Emmett said claiming his next victim.

"Oh Emmett stop being ridiculous! Bella smells just the same as always!" Esme scolded in a motherly tone.

"It's nice to know you love me so much, Emmett." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"It's nothing personal Bella. You're still my _Favorite_ little sister" Emmett promised ruffling her hair and glaring at me.

"Emmett!" I screeched, slapping his hand away. "I just finished her hair! Leave it alone." I scowled at him. He made a face and I pouted. Esme frowned at us.

Charlie walked into the room then, looking at the two groups of 'people' crowded into the small hallway.

"Okay you're all free to go." he announced. He looked at Edward with his arms around Bella, sighed and shook his head. Edward frowned, probably listening to his thoughts. Charlie turned to leave.

"No! Im not going anywhere until she admits it was her fault!" Leah yelled, jabbing a finger at Rosalie. If I were human I'd have a _major_ headache right now.

"You were the one who ripped the damn thing in half!" Rosalie screamed.

It was up to me to save everyone.

"Fine, there is only one way to settle this. A Dance-Off!" I declared, clapping my hands together in delight.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Bella yelled stamping her foot. Aw! That was _so_ cute! She reminds me of me when Jasper wont let me buy anymore shoes.

"Well what about a paint-balling match?" I suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Edward growled, obviously thinking of Bella's safety. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well then there's only one thing left. A Sing-Off!" I declared.

"Hell yes!" Emmett roared, deafening everyone.

"Good then its settled." I grinned evilly. "Whoever loses is in fault with the whole 'blouse' incident."

I looked around the room. Everyone nodded their heads. Paul and Emmett were starting to get really excited.

"Who's going to judge?" Esme asked.

"Charlie, of course." I stated linking arms with him. "Wont that be fun Charlie?" I asked gazing up at him.

"Well, I don't know about this Alice…I mean, I have work to do..."

"Come on Charlie. Your shift ended 10 minutes ago." Billy interjected, rolling up beside him. "Just remember who your _rea_l friends are." He murmured.

"Yeah exactly Dad! And don't forget about you're _family_…And soon to be family!" Bella said.

Charlie made a face but sighed defeated. "Fine, I guess I have nothing better to do."

Yes! This is going to be _so_ much fun! Shopping will just have to wait!

**Ok I know the chapters have been kinda boring so far. And I know nobody knew what was going on. So know you do, please don't kill me. This is my first fanfic remember! The next few chapters will be of the sing off. Sorry if you actually were kinda hoping for an epic battle. But the title is 'Monster Battle the **_**Musical**_**'. Ok well that's all. Sorry the chapter was so short. And thanks again to everyone who is reviewing. Remember reviews make me happy, and a happy me writes faster! Thanks guys!**


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note

**Authors Note!**

**Okay I know you were all expecting a chapter and im sorry this is what you found. But I just have to thank everyone for reviewing!**

**13. Shimer. 13 that's a perfect song and I will definitely put it in!**

**Ware-Aijou-Kawaii-Inu-mimi**** thanks for your support! I will update as fast as I possibly can at human speed!**

**-Reenster Ronester and LittleFairyAV I already thanked you but I will do it again! Hehe thanks!**

**Malfoof thanks for your constructive criticism! Hehe hope the last chapter cleared it up a bit.**

**Edward dazzled me thanks for your comment! Hehe how's Chris? Lol!! **

**Ok so I have some bad news…. The chapters that I have put up were all previously written (by myself obviously lol) so I was able to put them up quicker. I kept putting up like two chapters a day because you are all so greedy!**

**Unfortunately that's all I've got written so far but don't worry I am writing the next chapter as we speak and I promise it will be up very soon! Please don't hate me!**


	7. Making Edward Mad

AN: I still haven't managed to kidnap Edward so all things Twilight Belong to Stephenie Meyer

AN: I still haven't managed to kidnap Edward so all things Twilight Belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 6 – ****Making Edward Mad**

**EPOV (Emmett)**

Oh yes this would be good! We get to watch the Dogs make a fool of themselves! There was no way in hell they would beat us! Alice was a genius!

"Come on Rose. Lets go show Leah what you're made of!" I sweet talked her tugging gently on her arm. She sighed and let me tow her to the Volvo.

"You believe me Emmett, don't you?" she asked me gazing into my eyes.

"Um…" was this a trick question or something? Did she really think I would believe a werewolf over her? My beautiful, sexy wife?

My beautiful, sexy wife then glared at me. Obviously it hadn't been a trick question.

"Of course Rose, baby!" I answered immediately.

"Good!" she snapped, still frowning. I sighed. There was only one thing that would take her out of this bad mood but Edward would never forgive us for using the backseat of his _precious_ Volvo. I swear it was ridiculous! How somebody be so in love with inanimate object was beyond me! Edward and his Volvo, Piano, sound system… the list goes on. Its no wonder Bella gets no action!

Edward was throwing death glares at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Rose.

"I love you Rose." I whispered seductively in her ear. She giggled and I grinned. I pushed her up against the Volvo and began to kiss her passionately, running one hand up and down her body. I grabbed her leg and hitched it over my hip, the other hand knotted into her hair.

"Emmett…" she groaned against my lips. I grinned now trailing kisses along her collar bone. _This is how you do it Edward!_ I thought.

Something hard made contact with my head.

"Ow!" I yelled clutching my head.

Edward and Bella were already in the front of the Volvo. I scowled at Edward as me and Rose slid into the backseat. His face was perfectly composed but Bella gave him away. Her body was shaking with silent giggles.

_I'll_ g_et you later Edward. You might not want to leave the Volvo unguarded. _I smirked. That would shut him up.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose for the second time today.

**So, so sorry it's so short but I wanted to switch points of view for the sing off. It will start in the next chapter I really d****o promise. Please review people! I will write much faster if im motivated!**


	8. Sing Off

AN: Yup Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight stuff! My Chemical Romance owns the Song 'Blood' and Kelly owns the song 'Shoes'. That all for now!

**Chapter 7 – Sing Off**

**BPOV**

We had decided to have the 'sing-off' in a little closed down theatre not far from Forks Police Department. Alice had bought it a few years ago but never used it. (Wouldn't you know it?)

I wasn't looking forward to this. I was an ok singer but compared to the Cullens? I shuddered to think what I sounded like next to them. I was sick of the whole rivalry between the Vampires and the Werewolves. I'm going to slaughter them all myself if they don't give it up soon!

Edward took my hand and pulled me towards my next life threatening experience. He smiled down at me like this was a good thing. I smiled back at him but he saw through it.

"It will be fine Bella. Stop worrying ok?" he kissed my head.

"But Edward-"I started

"No buts Bella." He said cutting me off. "You're a great singer. Your not going to let your future family down, are you?"

"WHAT!! When have you ever heard me sing?" I stopped walking and stared at him.

"Well…When you were in the shower…Bella? Why are you so mad? They could probably hear you in La Push you sang so loud…not that im complaining." Edward tried to explain.

I sighed. "Come on, let's get this over with." He grinned and I allowed myself to be pulled into the building.

Alice was waiting at the door, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Bella! Great you're here! Come on, help me get the stage ready!" she squealed happily. "Im going first! I can't wait!" she laughed. "Let go Edward you can have her later!"

Edward sighed and let go of my hand. He gave me the crooked grin that always took my breath away and wandered over to Jasper.

"Jeez Bella, don't hyperventilate or anything. Now come on we have work to do!" She handed me some boxes and I waddled along behind her.

**10 minutes later**

"And know, I Alice Cullen, will start this wonderful evening off! Both teams must sing a total of 10 songs. Good luck and enjoy!" Alice laughed and danced gracefully off the stage. I looked at Edward for he had begun to laugh hysterically.

"Just watch." He whispered. I looked back towards the stage. The curtain went up and the music started.

I blinked a couple of times. Alice had transformed the stage into what could only be described as a mini-shopping mall. There were shoes everywhere. Alice danced onto the stage with a basket slung on her arm. She began picking up random shoes and throwing them into her basket. Occasionally trying some on. I stared at her while she sung.

**Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Oh my God.  
Shoes.  
Let's get some shoes.  
Let's get some shoes.  
Let's get some shoes.  
Let's get some shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Oh, my God, shoes.  
Shoes.  
These shoes rule.  
These shoes suck.  
These shoes rule.  
These shoes suck!  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Oh, my God, shoes.  
These shoes rule.  
These shoes suck.  
These shoes suck.  
These shoes suck!  
**

Jasper came on then carrying a shoe box.

**I think you have too many shoes.  
Shut up!  
I think you have too many shoes.  
Shut up!  
I think you have too many shoes.  
Shut up!  
I think you have too many shoes.  
Shut up!  
Stupid boy.  
Stupid boy.  
Let's get some shoes.  
Let's party.  
These shoes are three hundred dollars.  
These shoes are three hundred dollars.  
These shoes are three hundred fucking dollars.  
Let's get 'em!  
**

Rosalie then walked on carrying the most beautiful shoes I had ever seen. Of course I would never wear them, unless I wanted to die.

**Um...this style runs small. I don't think you're gonna fit.  
I mean, your feet are kinda big.  
Oh.  
Oh.  
Oh.  
Oh, by the way bitch,  
FUCK YOU  
FUCK YOU  
FUCK YOU  
FUCK YOU**

Alice bowed at the end "Thank you, Thank you." She smiled sweetly and danced off the stage. Edward and I had collapsed on the floor and were laughing hysterically. Alice suddenly appeared beside us. I quickly stood up straight. Edward however was still giggling madly like a little school girl.

"Well, Bella? What did you think?" She asked me a devastating smile dancing on her face.

I told her the truth. "I loved it Alice. It was _so_ you." I didn't tell her the reason behind why I loved it though. I was afraid to hurt her feelings.

"Thanks Bella!" she kissed my cheek and danced off to find Charlie.

Charlie looked slightly shocked by what he had just witnessed.

"Charlie! How did I do?" Alice squealed bouncing up and down, clutching his arm.

"Um…well…it was very different…yes very different ….and entertaining too. So well done on that." Charlie struggled his way through finding the right words to describe the scene.

"Yes!" Alice shrieked. "I knew it would be a hit!"

Esme however was not so happy with Alice's performance. "Alice Cullen! I can't believe you used such language! And in front of Charlie too!"

"But Esme please! Charlie liked it! That's what counts right?" she asked apologetically.

Edward, who had finally regained control, lost it again when Alice was scolded by Esme.

"Oh Bella...That…..that was just _the _funniest thing… I have seen…in _so_ long!" he gasped through his laughter.

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "I love it when you're happy." I smiled up at him.

"Okay people settle down! The next person to sing tonight is Billy!" Alice yelled at us.

We all sat back down and faced the stage again. Every now and then Edward and I would break into fits of giggles but we managed to control ourselves when Billy took the stage.

**Well they encourage your complete cooperation  
Send you roses when they think you need to smile  
I can't control myself because I don't know how  
And they love me for it honestly I'll be here for a while**

**So give them blood, blood  
Gallons of the stuff  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough  
Give them blood, blood, blood  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood.**

**A celebrated man amongst the gurneys  
They can fix me proper with a bit of luck  
The doctors and the nurses they adore me so  
But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck (why thank you!)  
I gave you blood, blood  
Gallons of the stuff  
I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough  
I gave you blood, blood, blood  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!**

We stared at Billy long after he had finished. What was he doing? Was he really trying to expose the Cullen's secret to Charlie? I thought about this for a minute. Nah…Charlie would never figure it out!

The pack were howling with laughter. (No pun intended. Hehe) I looked at them all and began to giggle myself.

"Really Bella. Of all the things to laugh at…" Edward began. I turned to him. Tears streaming down my cheeks. Edward took one look at me and roared with laughter.

"I can't believe Billy actually sang My Chemical Romance!"

**Ok people, the Sing off has begun. Prepare for rivalry, stripping and randomness. Thanks to all the people who suggested songs for me. You guys are awesome! 13. Shimer. 13, wow that's all I can say! Hehe I'll try and use as many as possible! Ok so im going Qua-zar tomorrow (Saturday) so I won't be able to put another chapter up. Im sorry! But if u guys have any more suggestions please tell me! Love ya all!**


	9. Making A Point

AN: You know the drill

AN: You know the drill. Im not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I also do not own the songs 'Don't cha' by the Pussy Cat Dolls, 'Eddie's Song' by Son Of Dork and 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8 – Making a Point**

**EPOV (Edward)**

Bella and I were really starting to enjoy ourselves. So far the day had been hilarious, bar the fact that Emmett threatened to 'get busy' in my Volvo. I should really go check on it soon.

Bella and I were sitting in the third row. She was still chuckling quietly to herself over Billy and Alice's 'performances'. I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on her full lips.

"What was that for?" she asked pleasantly surprised.

"For being so cute." I laughed, nuzzling my face into her hair. She smelt _so_ good! I inhaled deeply, smelling the blood I had banished myself from ever drinking. As the saying goes 'the forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest'.

Emmett came bounding up to us then. He dropped into the chair beside Bella.

"Hey Bells! Hey Eddie!" he yelled, oblivious to the fact that we were sitting right beside him. "Rose is up next! This is going to be great!" he rubbed his hands together in glee. I was hit with an image of Rosalie wearing barely anything and dancing around a chair. I shuddered and repressed the image.

Bella had started to giggle _again_.

"Eddie?" she asked. I sighed.

"Please don't call me that Bella." I begged. It was bad enough that Emmett did it continuously. It made me feel like a five year old! _Not Bella too! Not Bella too! _I prayed silently.

Bella, however, ignored my desperate pleading, she began to sing and Emmett quickly joined her.

**Bella**Eddie kick-started his career, one summertime in May,

**Emmett: **A shittyband with friends from school, but only he could really play,

**Bella:** From the moment that he took the stage, the fans were blown away!

**Emmett:** I always knew that he'd go far, im glad I lived to see the day!

**Both:** Eddie's got 27 kids but he doesn't know, and he doesn't know, and he doesn't know. Shame he'll never be around to see them grow, Said he screwed a different girl after every show, after every show, Eddie doesn't know, He was always way too gone to remember though, so Eddie doesn't know!

**Emmett: **At three am it's getting late, the after-party's closed,

**Bella: **But everybody follows Eddie, they just won't leave him alone,

**Emmett: **Gets seven girls to his hotel room, and takes off all their clothes,

**Bella: **Some people say he had it easy, but that is just the way it goes.

**Both:** Eddie's got 27 kids but he doesn't know, and he doesn't know, and he doesn't know. Shame he'll never be around to see them grow, Said he screwed a different girl after every show, after every show, Eddie doesn't know, He was always way too gone to remember though, so Eddie doesn't know!

**Bella:** He's in deep and there's a reason,

**Emmett:** he's all alone and he can't change like the seasons,

**Bella:** they come and then they go.

**Bella: **To all the kids who don't look like their mom and dad,

**Emmett:** Don't freak out and don't you let them make you mad,

**Bella:** As long as they both love you then you should be glad,

**Emmett:** Just think about the little problem Eddie had!

**Both:** Eddie's got 27 kids but he doesn't know, and he doesn't know, and he doesn't know. Shame he'll never be around to see them grow, Said he screwed a different girl after every show, after every show, Eddie doesn't know, He was always way too gone to remember though, so Eddie doesn't know!

Eddie's got 27 kids but he doesn't know, and he doesn't know, and he doesn't know. Shame he'll never be around to see them grow, Said he screwed a different girl after every show, after every show, Eddie doesn't know, He was always way too gone to remember though!

When they finished they high fived each other and grinned at me. Emmett's booming laughter filled the room. Bella however looked up at me with apologetic eyes. She put her hand on the side of my face and I relaxed under her touch.

"Im sorry Eddie." She giggled once she knew she was forgiven. I rolled my eyes at her.

Alice had suddenly appeared on the stage again. "And now that Emmett and Bella have decided to give somebody else a chance," she rolled her eyes and Bella blushed scarlet, I grinned. "I present to you the fabulicous Rosalie Hale!"

The curtain went up again. I cringed. Of course Rose would do something like this! I glanced down at Bella. Her eyes were practically bulging out of her head, her face the deepest shade of red I have seen in a long time. Emmett on the other hand was grinning like a madman and shouting _take it off!_ In his _head_.

The music began. This was so awkward! Jasper ran out of the room clutching his head from the awkwardness and lust that had filled the room. I chuckled darkly. Poor Jasper.

I unwillingly looked back at the stage. Rosalie was positioned over a metal chair. Wearing a black corset and very _very_ small hot pants.

Rosalie started 'dancing' around the chair singing along to the music.

**I know ya like me,**

**I know you do,**

**That why whenever I come around she's all over you.**

**And I know you want it,**

**It's easy to see,**

**And in the back of your mind I know you should be on with me.**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**

**Don't cha? Don't cha?**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**

**Don't cha? Don't cha?**

**I can feel it,**

**Leave it alone,**

'**Cause if it ain't love it just ain't enough to leave a happy home**

**Let's keep it friendly,**

**You have to play fair,**

**See I don't care, but I know she ain't gonna wanna share**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**

**Don't cha? Don't cha?**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**

**Don't cha? Don't cha?**

**I know im on your mind,**

**I know we'd have a good time,**

**Im your friend, im fun and im fine,**

**I ain't lying,**

**Look at me,**

**You ain't lying**

**I know im on your mind,**

**I know we'd have a good time,**

**Im your friend, im fun and im fine,**

**I ain't lying,**

**Look at me,**

**You ain't lying**

**See I know she loves you,**

**I understand,**

**I'd probably be just as crazy about you if you were my own man,**

**Maybe next lifetime,**

**Possibly,**

**Until then old friend cause you could just leave with me**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**

**Don't cha? Don't cha?**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**

**Don't cha? Don't cha!**

Rosalie had been dancing and sliding all over the stage during the song. I had too look away halfway through as I was getting nauseous, if that were possible. I mean she is my_ sister! _I made the mistake of looking back near the end. On the last 'Don't Cha' Rosalie had pulled a string while she sat on the chair and a bucket of water fell all over her. I closed my eyes trying to block out Emmett's thoughts. Bella was stiff in the chair beside me. Suddenly I was hit with a mixture of thoughts coming from none other then the pack! All except Jacob, Paul, Sam, Billy and the girls.

_Wow! That was HOT!...Too bad she's a leech!... I'd totally date her if she didn't smell so bad...I hope the big guy, Evan or whatever, doesn't catch me staring…Shit the bloodsucker can read minds!_ I turned around and glared at the culprits. They all looked in different directions.

Alice had danced onto the stage again. "Yay Rose! Okay next to sing is Leah!"

I looked beside me. Emmett had disappeared as soon as Rose had left the stage. I just prayed that my Volvo was safe! Bella was looking down and fiddling with her hands.

"You know Edward…we could just run off to the meadow or something…I mean they don't need us…" Bella mumbled.

"Oh come on Bella. Don't tell me your intimidated by Rose?" I asked rolling my eyes. How could she doubt how wonderful and beautiful she is? "Let's just stick it out Bella. Please…for me?" I asked trying to dazzle her.

"Fine, but you owe me!" she huffed.

I chuckled. "You weren't saying that when you and Emmett decided to take a bash at little Eddie over here."

The music had started so she just rolled her eyes while smiling at me and turned to face the front.

Leah was standing in the middle of the stage. She had a hot pink Electric guitar and a stand up mike.

**Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend**

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
(Feel alright, feel alright, feel alright)

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah I'm the mother fuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right)

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(again and again, again, again)  
So come over here and tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
(and again and again and again)

'Cause she's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking'?

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey hey!

We all stared at Sam. I mean the song was obviously directed at him. He looked kind of shocked and embarrassed that we all knew why she had sung it. Can you say AWKWARD?

This was going to be one _long_ day!

**Okay people im back! Sorry I wasn't able to get on yesterday but I stayed in my friend's house. Remember I told you I was going q-zar? Well we went bowling too and I got 4 strikes! Yay go me! Anyway im sorry if I have some song words wrong! Correct me please! Love yas!**


	10. Dazzled

An: I don't own anything Twilight related

An: I don't own anything Twilight related. I do not own the song 'She Falls asleep' by the magnificent McFly. Although I wish I owned Tom!

**Last time on Monster Battle the musical.**

We all stared at Sam. I mean the song was obviously directed at him. He looked kind of shocked and embarrassed that we all knew why she had sung it. Can you say AWKWARD??

This was going to be one _long _day.

**Chapter 9 – Dazzled**

**BPOV**

I felt kind of sorry for Sam. I mean it wasn't his fault he imprinted on Emily. I felt sorry for Leah too. She didn't have to sing _that _song though. Was she _trying_ to get on everyone's bad side? It must be hard for her. To see the one person that she loves with somebody else and knowing she can never have him. Like when Edward left. Did she feel like that every day?

I turned in my seat to look at Edward. Well… ogle really. Even now after all this time I found it hard to believe that this godlike creature could be meant for me. I stared at him mesmerizing his face. His beauty radiating from him.

He turned his golden orbs on me. His face slightly mocking.

"And what, pray tell, are you looking so intently at?" I blushed and he smirked.

"What? Im not allowed to stare at my gorgeous fiancé every now and then?" I mumbled. Trying to think straight as his eyes did that unfair smouldering thing.

"Stop dazzling me Edward!" I scolded, playfully hitting his arm. Gently though, I didn't want to hurt myself.

"Edward! You're up next!" Alice squealed excitedly. Coming to a fluid stop in front of us.

"Well I better go get ready." Edward whispered in my ear. "This song is for you. I love you."

"I love you, too." I whispered back, grinning hugely. He chuckled, kissed me once and followed Alice backstage. I got comfortable in my seat ready to watch what would undoubtedly be, the best part of the sing-off.

Alice appeared out of nowhere and sat beside me.

"So what do you think so far Bella?" she asked bouncing up and down.

"Um…it's been…fun?"

Alice laughed. "Ok, I guess some things _have_ been kinda weird, but we are _so_ going to win!"

I smiled warmly at her. Alice was just so cute sometimes.

She jumped up. "Edward's up every body!" She called.

Emmett appeared suddenly and laughed hysterically. "Edwards up!" he gasped. "How did you do that Bella?"

I blushed three different shades of red and glared at Emmett. Rose hit him over the head. He immediately shut up. I smiled tentatively at her and she returned the gesture.

The curtain went up and I gasped. Edward was sitting at a piano dressed in a black tux, my favourite colour on him. It went so well with the paleness of his skin. My heart was beating erratically. He was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at him.

He started moving his hands over the keys and the beautiful notes filled the whole theatre.

**She falls asleep, and all she thinks about is you  
She falls asleep, and all she dreams about is you.  
When she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you **

**Oh why she wants to live  
She's not got that much more to give**

She sits alone on her phone  
She's calling about a broken hole  
And I don't know what I should say  
'Cause she's crying it feels as though she's  
Thrown it all away, she wont last another day

You're climbing her stairs unaware  
That she's hurting bad and lying very  
Still on the floor by the door but it's locked  
'cause she was hoping he would come back for more  
but it's too late to realize you've made mistakes

She falls asleep, and all she thinks about is you  
She falls asleep, and all she dreams about is you.  
When she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you 

**Oh why she wants to live  
She's not got that much more to give**

Please save me I've been waiting  
Been waiting far too long

**She falls asleep, and all she thinks about is you  
She falls asleep, and all she dreams about is you.  
When she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you **

**Oh why she wants to live  
She's not got that much more to give  
**

**Please save me, I've been waiting**

The room was quiet after Edward had finished. Everyone stared at him in awe. I realised that there were tears streaming down my cheeks. I brushed them away embarrassed.

Alice was the fist to recover. "Yay Edward!" she yelled, clapping her hands. Everyone followed her example, even some of the pack. Edward smirked and loped gracefully off the stage

I ran to meet him.

"Bella!" she rejoiced like he hadn't seen me in years.

"Edward" I whispered. "That was _so_ beautiful!" I could feel the tears coming to my eyes again.

"Silly Bella." He chuckled softly leaning down to kiss me. I reached up, the sooner to feel his cool lips on mine.

"Bella." He whispered just before our lips touched. His mouth moved urgently against mine. My hands knotted in his hair his arms snaked around my waist.

Someone wolf-whistled from behind us making me jump. We turned to see Emmett, grinning goofily at us.

"Better be careful Bella! We don't want Edward getting up again!" he laughed. Edward glared at him.

Charlie had come over to congratulate Edward but had stopped when he saw us. Emmett's comment didn't go down so well either. Charlie was starting to turn purple. I, on the other hand, had gone completely red. As usual.

**Ok guys I am so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in like 2 weeks! School is really taking up all of my time and I have to study for my Junior Cert. Hope you like the chapter. Don't forget to review! Love you!**


	11. Backing Out

An: Edward comes over every now and then but I don't have any physical claim on him so I guess Stephenie still owns all things

An: Edward comes over every now and then but I don't have any physical claim on him so I guess Stephenie still owns all things Twilight.

**Last time on Monster Battle the Musical**

Alice was the fist to recover. "Yay Edward!" she yelled, clapping her hands. Everyone followed her example, even some of the pack. Edward smirked and loped gracefully off the stage

I ran to meet him.

"Bella!" he rejoiced like he hadn't seen me in years.

"Edward" I whispered. "That was _so_ beautiful!" I could feel the tears coming to my eyes again.

"Silly Bella." He chuckled softly leaning down to kiss me. I reached up, the sooner to feel his cool lips on mine.

"Bella." He whispered just before our lips touched. His mouth moved urgently against mine. My hands knotted in his hair his arms snaked around my waist.

Someone wolf-whistled from behind us making me jump. We turned to see Emmett, grinning goofily at us.

"Better be careful Bella! We don't want Edward getting up again!" he laughed. Edward glared at him.

Charlie had come over to congratulate Edward but had stopped when he saw us. Emmett's comment didn't go down so well either. Charlie was starting to turn purple. I, on the other hand, had gone completely red. As usual.

**Chapter 10 ****– Backing Out**

**APOV**

Yet again its up to me to save the day….I should really think about getting an outfit for all the times I save people… I'll get Bella to come with me…

I scowled at Emmett. He was grinning at Edward while Edward shot death glares at him.

"So Charlie, what did you think of Edward's performance?" I asked linking arms with him and tugging him away from the scene he had just been subjected to.

He was still slightly purple. Maybe we should get Carlisle to look at him…

"Which performance would that be Alice?" Emmett boomed, laughing insanely again. Edward snarled and leapt for him. Carlisle got in between them and put a hand on Edward's chest.

Charlie stiffened beside me.

"I think I need to sit down." He murmured, sinking into a chair.

Carlisle had come over to see how Charlie was. Emmett is going to kill him if he's not careful.

"So Edward? What's next on the agenda since all the walls have suddenly come down on your sex life? Maybe you should open a strip club and Bella can be your personal pole dancer!" Emmett seriously had no brain.

"EMMETT CULLEN!!" Rose screamed at him. "SHUT UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU!!"

Charlie was beginning to choke. Oh god!

"Charlie I assure you Bella and Edward have done nothing inappropriate. Edward is a respectful young man and would not dream of doing such things as opening a strip club."

Ha! Yeah right Carlisle! If Edward could dream at all this would be _exactly_ what he would be dreaming of! I had to stop myself from snorting at his words.

Carlisle words seemed to soothe Charlie though and his face went back to almost its normal color.

Esme had been watching this whole thing in shock.

"Emmett Michael Cullen! I am shocked and appalled at your behavior! Look at poor Charlie!" she yelled at him in a motherly sort of way. Rosalie was smirking at Emmett as he got in trouble.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! What on earth is so funny? I saw your 'show' on stage! What do you think you are? Some sort of prostitute? Both of you come with me now! We have some serious talking to do!" and with that she stormed out of the room followed by a scowling Rosalie and a grinning Emmett.

I looked around the room. Edward and Bella were nowhere to be seen. Edward had either given into temptation or else they had run from embarrassment.

Edward is _way_ too much of a prude so it must be the latter.

The pack were either shaking with silent laughter or grinning from ear to ear. I bared my teeth and snarled quietly so Charlie wouldn't hear. They all took an involuntary step back. I grinned internally. Little ol' Alice scares the big bad wolves!

My room blurred and I was suddenly looking at Edward's Volvo. Edward was driving, his lips set in a hard line his jaw clenched. He was gripping the steering wheel with such force I was surprised it didn't crumble. Bella was staring out the window, her cheeks still slightly pink. She sighed and turned to him.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought you might be hungry." He answered smiling at her, all traces of anger gone when he looked into her eyes.

"okay." She answered simply, smiling back.

Then I was back in the theatre.

"Where's Bella?" Charlie asked just as I got my focus back.

"Oh, she went to get something to eat with Edward." I answered smiling at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked eyeing me doubtfully. They are going to have _such_ a hard time around Charlie after this.

"Yes Charlie, he just called and told me." I assured him.

"No he didn't! You didn't even have your phone out!" Quil yelled. "The bloodsucker is probably doing Bella in his car as we speak!" he laughed.

"Enough, Quil!" Sam ordered. If he doesn't shut it he's going to reveal our secret!

Charlie surprised everyone by laughing. "Surely you don't believe those stories Quil!"

Jasper appeared beside me laughing as well.

"What? They think were all Vampires!" he laughed.

"Shut up Jazz!" I hissed too low for anyone else to hear.

Emmett came in then. "My turn!" he announced.

"No Em, its Quil's turn." I corrected.

He pouted. "But I want my go now!" he moaned.

"I don't care anymore." Quil announced. "This whole idea is ridicules anyway!" he crossed his arms and sighed.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"That's Ok Alice. We can still have some fun with Charlie." He chuckled quietly, and with that he ran backstage to get ready.

"Im bored! Let's go!" Jacob complained. Apparently he doesn't like it when Bella's not here

"Well Charlie, I guess were off." Billy rolled up beside him.

"No! Not until we win!" Leah had stormed up.

Carlisle sighed. "Well Charlie, who wins then?"

"Hmm? Oh yes it was definitely the shops fault for not stocking enough red shirts." He announced very serious.

Rosalie screamed. "Damn it Charlie! Why couldn't you just say that in the first place?"

"Sorry," Charlie mumbled as though he was a five year old getting in trouble.

"Well that's settled then, Bye Charlie! Come up on Saturday, were having a fishing trip." Billy called as they all left.

Charlie sighed in relief…or so he thought. "Well I guess I should get going." He mumbled.

"Don't even think about it Charlie! I haven't had my go yet!" Emmett called from backstage.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Come on Charlie, We may as well get this over with." She muttered towing him to the nearest seat.

**Ok please don't kill me for getting rid of our little werewolf friends. There was just too many people to keep track of! So I wasn't going to finish here but I decided I wanted to change POV's so I did. Sowwie! Don't forget to review! Well I gotta go, Edwards just climbed through my window.**

** don't sue me!**


	12. Emmett's Turn

An: Me: Mwahahahaha! I own all things Twilight.

Edward: no you don't.

Me: oh hey Eddyweddypoo! I don't own twilight?

Edward: please don't all me that. And no you don't.

Me: do I own you?

Edward: nope sorry.

Me: Noooooooooooooooooooooo...wait Edward what are you doing in my **An... **And my room?? (My computers in my room??)

Edward: I don't know….

Me: ok….well I don't own the song 'I am a vampire' by Antsy Pants either. Let's go Edward!

Edward: but I wanna read the story!!

Me:Fine! Yeesh don't get your knickers in a twist!

…..Edward's not talking to me…..Edward? Edward?! Edward! Answer me damn it... ok well heres the story anyway!

**Chapter 12 – Emmett's turn**

**BPOV**

I took Edward's hand as I got out of the Volvo. I really didn't want to go back in there! I couldn't bare to face Charlie after what had happened earlier. I just hope Carlisle talked some sense into him.

I sighed. Edward heard me. He turned to me with his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Do we have to go back in? We could just say that we went out of town to eat. Alice would be the only one who would know the truth. And she was the one who got us into this so she owes us!"

He surprised me by laughing.

"Don't worry love, they have completely forgotten about earlier." he grinned tapping his temple, telling me he knew fist hand. He laughed again.

"Besides, its Emmett's turn. You don't want to miss this!" he gently pulled me towards the building.

"Aw, Come on. Tell me!" I pleaded, tugging on his hand.

He chuckled. "Not a chance!"

I pouted. He smiled softly and kissed me once.

"I still haven't seen you sing yet…well besides from the whole shower thing…" he trailed off smirking "and that's something I really want to see." He winked, flashing me that crooked grin.

"Don't get too excited." I grumbled after I had gotten my breath back.

He chuckled and pulled me into the theatre.

"You're back!" Alice squealed rushing over. She was laughing so it took her longer than usual to reach us.

I raised an eyebrow at her giggles.

"Emmett." Was all she answered, pulling us over to where Charlie was sitting.

"Hey, Dad!" I called as we neared him.

"Oh, hey, Bells! Did you get something to eat?"

"Yup," I answered, looking around. "Where's the pa-…um I mean Jake and the guys?" I asked internally kicking myself for nearly calling them 'the pack'.

"Oh, they got bored and left, sorry hunny." Then he whispered. "Im being kept hostage here, apparently Emmett still wants his go." He glanced at Rosalie on one side of him and Alice on the other.

I laughed, half disappointed, half relieved. I was disappointed that I didn't get to say goodbye to Jake, after all I hadn't seen him in a while. On the other hand I didn't have to sing in front of as many people. I decided to be happy and just ring Jake later.

I could hear Emmett laughing at himself from behind the curtain. Edward started laughing as well, probably listening to his thoughts.

"Emmett's insane! I can't believe he's going through with this! Wait until you see Bella!" Edward said to me snickering.

Charlie gave us a confused look but smiled.

"He's ready!" Alice announced. Charlie just stared at her in a 'how do you know' kinda way. But his confusion was interrupted because the curtain had begun to move.

Edward plonked himself into the chair beside Alice, – gracefully of course – and pulled me onto his lap.

I snuggled into his stone-like cool chest and got comfortable.

Edward and Alice both began to laugh. Charlie was mumbling something about him being the only one not knowing what was going on. I smiled. If only he knew.

The stage was dark as the music started. Suddenly a light went on. Emmett was standing wearing all black with a big cape that he had pulled around him to 'shield' him from the light. The he began to laugh evilly, showing a pair of fake vampire fangs!

He hadn't even started singing yet but Edward, Alice, Jasper and I had collapsed into fits of laughter.

"Guys please!" Jasper begged through his laughter. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I buried my face in Edward's shirt in an attempt to control my laughter and spare Jasper.

"Bella… you have to …watch. It gets even …better!" Edward managed to gasp out. I turned my head back towards the stage. Emmett was swinging his hips to the music! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Charlie ask Rosalie if we were all possessed. She just chuckled and continued to watch Emmett.

Emmett dropped the fangs out of his mouth and kicked the off the stage. They landed in Charlie's lap. Then he began singing.

**I am a vampire  
I am a vampire  
I am a vampire  
I am a vampire  
I am a vampire  
vampire  
I am a vampire  
I have lost my fangs**

**I am a vampire  
I am a vampire  
I am a vampire  
I have lost my fangs**

**So I'm sad and I feel lonely  
So I cry and I'm very angry  
And I hate some girl lately  
So I'm so so sad and  
achy yeah yeah**

**I am a vampire and I am looking in the city  
Pretty girls don't look at me  
Don't look at me  
Cause I don't have my fangs  
but I have lost my fangs**

**I am a vampire  
I am a vampire  
I have lost my mouth again  
I am a vampire  
I am a vampire  
I have lost my mouth again**

**So I get bone and I shred  
So I fuck all and I croon some place  
And I sing with my best looking  
**

He takes a guitar out from nowhere and begins to play it really badly.

**And I want to play the guitar  
But my guitar is out of tune  
I am a vampire  
I am looking in the cd  
And the musical don't, don't play with me  
don't play with me**

**because I don't have my mouse again  
Cause I have lost my mouse again**

I tried to breathe normally but I was failing miserably.

Emmett took a bow and twirled off the stage. He **TWIRLED!! ** Oh My Gosh!!

"Jasper help!" I gasped. I was on the verge of going crazy with laughter.

"I can't!" he laughed falling to the floor along with Alice.

One look at Charlie's face and I was in hysterics. He was just staring at the stage with a look of pure shock and disbelief on his face.

Suddenly I felt Edward's icy lips on mine and I melted, all laughter stopping immediately.

He pulled away all too soon with that damn crooked grin on his face. He chuckled.

"You were going blue Bella, I had to do something." He said with an impish grin on his devilishly handsome face.

I grinned. "thanks." I breathed, kissing his cheek.

"Anytime." He answered chuckling at my loss of breath from his smile. I giggled.

Alice and Jasper had somewhat recovered from their momentarily lapse in self control. They were both still grinning though and Alice kept giggling every now and then which would just set Jasper off again.

Emmett came up to us then.

"I vant to suck you _blooooood_! He said, picking me up from Edward's lap and spinning me around.

I laughed. "Doesn't everyone?"

He grinned and set me back down. He was still wearing his 'vampire outfit.' Rosalie came up to him laughing in her soft, musical way.

"I can't believe you actually did that!" she shook her head smiling.

"You loved it and you know it!" Emmett told her kissing her on her blood read lips – no pun intended – and taking her hand.

"Well Charlie was it worth the wait?" Emmett asked.

"You never cease to amaze me Emmett!" Charlie mumbled, shaking his head.

Emmett puffed out his chest. "I knew mine would be the best!" he said, triumphant. "Take that Edward!...wait is that a good thing? What do you mean by that Charlie?" Emmett demanded.

"Well, im off." Charlie announced, dodging the question.

"Oh but Charlie, you mustn't leave yet. Its Bella's turn next. Don't you want to hear her sing?" Thanks Esme, thanks a lot.

"Oh Bells, I didn't know you could sing…well I mean I've heard you in the shower a few times ... but still." Charlie looked at me, surprise colouring his tone. Edward chuckled beside me.

"Im not…" I tried to say but of course nobody was listening.

"Of course I'll stay Bella." Then he turned to Carlisle. "She doesn't get her voice from me then. You wouldn't want to hear me!" Charlie laughed. Carlisle smiled.

Edward turned to grin at me. I sighed. Well, I guess it's now or never right? I preferred never but I knew better than to object.

"Let's get this over with." I said, taking Edward's hand and walking towards the stage.

**Im back! Nope I wasn't kidnapped or anything! I have just been so busy with school that I haven't had a chance to update. Sorry guys! Ok sorry if this chapter is kinda weird but I was really hyper when writing it! Hehe. OMG!! Has any1 seen the Twilight Teaser Trailer?? It's AMAZING!! Anyway before I have another fit over it I wanted to ask you guys a teeny favour…I want at least 25 reviews before my next chapter. I have noticed that all you people are not reviewing anymore and it makes me sad **** haha thanks guys you rock! Love you! **


	13. Authors Note No:2

Ok this is just an Authors Note

**Ok this is just an Authors Note. Sorry. I just wanted to warn everyone that I probably won't be able to update for the next 3 weeks. I have 2 study for my junior cert! Sorry again. Anyway, thanks everyone who has been reviewing! I love you guys! Also I have a few ideas for Bella but im still not sure so im open to suggestions! I have been writing these chapters in school and getting in trouble for you guys but you're worth it! laughs Omg im now obsessed with Secondhand Serenade! All of his songs somehow relate to the Twilight series! Gah! If you wanna listen, some good songs are 'broken' 'take me with you' and 'vulnerable'. Well that's it for now! Wish me good luck in me exams! grins love you guys!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Yay Bella!

Ok I know I know, I said I wasn't putting up any more chapters

**Ok I know I know, I said I wasn't putting up any more chapters. Well, I lied I guess. You were all just sending me such nice reviews! Love ya guys!**

**Ooh! Im writing a new fanfic! It's about Bella getting pregnant. Im not going to put it up any chapters though. Not until this one is done. It's called Life's Sweet Surprises. grins **

An: Hey All you twilight lovers! laughs I don't own anything twilight related or the songs in this story. Edward told me im not allowed claim anything mine so yeah…. Enjoy!

**Last time on MBTM**

**BPOV**

"Let's get this over with." I said taking Edward's hand and walking towards the stage.

**Chapter 12**** – Yay Bella!**

**BPOV**

I was starting to get nervous. I nearly always did something stupid when I was in the background but now I was going to be the centre of attention for like 3 minutes! Just imagine what could happen to an accident prone klutz like me! I still didn't even know what song to sing! This is going to be a disaster!

Edward could sense my nerves. He looked at me with such soft, gentle, warm liquid topaz eyes that he could have asked me to join the circus and perform for the Volturi and I would have happily obliged.

"You don't have to do this if you really don't want to Bella." He said softly, his eyes doing that unfair smouldering thing. I tried to look away but it was too late. I was under his spell, mesmerized, captivated, dazzled.

"But I would really like to see it. Will you do it? For me?" he asked not giving me a choice really since I was barely even able to remember my own name.

No say no Bella.

"Sure." I breathed. Wait that didn't sound right! He grinned. Damn him! He's too good looking for his own good!

"Thank you." He whispered leaning in and pressing his cool lips to mine once, twice, three times. We were backstage by this time, so Charlie couldn't have another Spaz attack. I mean what does he expect? We are getting married after all.

Edward smiled once before turning and sauntering off, leaving me staring after him with my mouth gaping open like an idiot.

"Bella! Earth to Bella! Come on silly, you have to get ready!" Alice squealed pulling me down the hall and into a little room with make-up and outfits galore! **(An: sorry private joke! Hehe)** I was beginning to wonder if she lied about not using it.

"Right Bella, what are you going to sing?" Alice asked dabbing something on my face and pulling a brush through my hair. Then she stopped and her eyes glazed over. Normally I would be worried but I had a feeling that this would be about my performance.

Alice blinked and laughed once. "Good choice Bella." She grinned, picking something up and shoving it into my arms.

"But Alice- " I tried.

"No buts Bella! Emmett's gonna be here soon to tell you what your going to sing" she told me. I don't really know if Emmett's choice will be good for me at all but I guess I have no other choice.

"Now go get changed." She said pushing me into a small changing room. I sighed and looked down at what she had handed me.

"No way Alice! Im _not_ wearing this!" I yelled staring at the red fabric in front of me.

"Don't make me come in there Bella!" Alice threatened happily. I groaned and put on the dress.

I sighed again and turned to face myself in the mirror. The dress hung loosely on my body, but hugged all the right places. It was v-neck but not too revealing. There was slit showing my right leg, which I wasn't too happy about. It flowed to my knees in elegant ripples.

I have to admit. Is gorgeous but it was the type of thing Rosalie would wear, Bella the klutz.

Alice flung open the curtain. "Oh Bella you look great!" she squealed in delight, clapping her hands together. I blushed.

"Thanks Alice" I mumbled, stumbling out of the dressing room.

"Okay, Emmett's here. Good Luck!" she said, kissing my cheek and disappearing.

I heard a whistle and spun around, making the dress whirl around me, to see Emmett grinning at me.

"Looking good Bella!" he boomed winking at me.

"Oh shut up Emmett." I snapped, storming by him. He laughed grabbing my arm, to stop me making a run for it.

"No seriously Bella, if you ever decide that Edward is too overprotective and too much of a prude, you know who to call." He said winking again.

"Rosalie! Emmett's hitting on me!" I yelled grinning at him. He scowled at me.

"Meanie." He said as Rosalie appeared in the doorway her hands on her hips.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen! What have you been saying to Bella?" she growled at him.

"Nothing Rose, honest! I only love you!" He said eyes wide, almost innocent.

"Sure." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

Emmett glared at me. "Don't even think about sneaking into my room tonight Bella. Not after getting me into trouble with Rose."

I laughed. "So down to business, what am I singing?" I asked.

Emmett laughed all evilly, like he had done earlier.

"Vampires will never hurt you, My Chemical Romance." He said grinning.

"Aw come on Emmett. Why do we have to do all these vampire songs?" I asked.

"To freak out Charlie." He answered smiling. "Everybody is going to be onstage with you, except Edward and Charlie. I figured this would be a good bonding session for them."

I sighed. "Fine. Let's do this thing."

**Ok, I know it doesn't really get anywhere but oh well. I hope you liked it! **

**So I have a few questions to answer and all that.**

**To caww. Well technically nobody won, but we all love the vampires so yeah the won really. laughs okay hope I didn't confuse you more!**

**To ****Ama-chan8. Yep, that's a real song. It's on the Juno soundtrack. It's called "I am a vampire" by Antsy Pants. It's hilarious. laughs**

**And Omg! You guys are **_**the**_** nicest people ever! Your reviews were so sweet that I just had to update even though I am supposed to be studying for my junior cert! laughs. Thanks guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	15. WTF?

An: Hey guys

An: Hey guys! Im back! Miss me? So I have all my exams over and don with except Home Ec which is on Friday the 13th! Agh! Anyhu here' the next chapter if you even remember the story! Enjoy my minions! Okay I don't own Twilight or anything related I also don't own the song "vampires will never hurt you" by MCR.

**Last Time on MBTM**

I laughed. "So down to business, what am I singing?" I asked.

Emmett laughed all evilly, like he had done earlier.

"Vampires will never hurt you, My Chemical Romance." He said grinning.

"Aw come on Emmett. Why do we have to do all these vampire songs?" I asked.

"To freak out Charlie." He answered smiling. "Everybody is going to be onstage with you, except Edward and Charlie. I figured this would be a good bonding session for them."

I sighed. "Fine. Let's do this thing."

**Chapter 13- Wtf?**

**EPOV (Eddyweddypoo Hehe or for those who do not understand my childish antics Edward)**

I was secretly smug. Bella had agreed to sing and it was all my doing. I wonder what else I could get her to do by simply 'dazzling' her, as she so sweetly put it.

I was sitting a seat down from Charlie. He still didn't like me very much and after the whole wedding thing I decided not to push him by sitting too close. The rest of my family were apparently 'helping' Bella get ready and I wasn't allowed to come. I was forbidden from reading any of their thoughts as well.

So that left me and Charlie in a not so comfortable silence. His thoughts were centered around Bella so he didn't seem to feel the awkwardness.

_I don't know why she ever chose him. What's wrong with Jake? He's a good kid. He wouldn't be asking Bella to marry him yet. He's sensible. What ever possessed Edward to propose to her anyway? He was probably afraid he would lose her to Jacob so he acted fast._

I tuned out his thoughts and gritted my teeth. I knew Charlie was just being a normal protective father but I couldn't bare to think about losing Bella to the dog.

_Jacob Edward, his name is Jacob._ I scolded myself. Bella didn't like it when I called him anything other than his name so I guess I should train myself to stop.

Hah! Maybe I should train Jacob to be a good little doggy and do what I say. **(Ok I love Jake just so everyone knows. But Edward doesn't so yeah…and I kinda love Edward more…but that's beside the point. Edwards being a scab ass cuz he doesn't like Jake.)**

"Hey Edward, I just want to say something, since it's just the two of us." Charlie mumbled looking embarrassed. _Oh My Carlisle! Is he coming on to me?_ I thought horrified. I tried to read his thoughts but they were kind muddled.

"S-Sure Charlie." I stuttered. I could easily make out his thoughts this time.

_Hah! The kids terrified of me! Look at him stutter! He should be scared too. I don't carry a gun around for the good of my health…ok well maybe I do but still. _

"Well," Charlie started, a smug smile on his face now that he thought I was afraid if him. As if! I had to stop myself from scoffing out loud. "As you and Bella have decided to get _married_." He half-chocked on the word. I smiled slightly. So like Bella.

He coughed. "I have decided that I don't hate you so much anymore. This is for Bella, not you." He quickly added. I mentally rolled my eyes. Oh gee thanks!

"Thank you Charlie, that's good to know." I said politely.

"Im not done!" he said sternly, shooting me a glare.

_Damn kid thinks he's better than everyone else…won't let me finish my sentence…sitting there like he knows what im thinking…oh wait im supposed to not hate him anymore. _

"As I was saying, I don't hate you anymore and I have decided to give both of you my blessing for the wedding." He said making an effort to smile at me.

Wow

"Thank you Charlie, im so glad." I said sincerely, and I really meant it. If Charlie was happy, Bella would be happy.

"Yeah, yeah don't go all gay on me." Charlie muttered, looking away. **(An: no offence to gay people! That was for humor purposes only.)**

Alice poked her head out of the curtain.

"You guys ready?" she asked.

We nodded our heads. I sat up straighter in my seat. I couldn't wait!

The music started and the curtains opened. I recognized the song straight away.

They were all on the stage with Bella, except Carlisle and Esme. I laughed with Charlie when I saw what they were all wearing. They each had on the outfit that Emmett was wearing earlier, complete with fangs. My breath caught in my throat when I saw Bella. She was wearing a flowing red dress. It split up the right side, showing the luscious pale flesh of her leg. Her hair was in loose curls and she was looking down nervous. She looked _so _beautiful.

"Is that _Bella_?" Charlie asked.

"That's Bella." I breathed smiling.

Charlie grunted at my apparent 'raking over' of his daughter.

Bella looked up and began to sing. She stood in the middle of the stage, my family swishing around behind her, covering their faces with their cloaks.

**And if they get me and the sun, **

**Goes down into the ground,**

**And if they get me take this spike to my heart and,**

**And if they get me and the sun, **

**Goes down,**

**And if they get me take this spike,**

**And,**

**You put the spike in my heart,**

Bella pulled out a stake. I frowned in alarm. She could hurt herself with that!

**And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones,**

The rest of them pulled the cloak over their faces as a light flooded the stage.

**And then,**

**As razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there,**

Each of them took a turn pretending to take a chunk out of Bella's neck. I jumped up about to whisk her from the stage but I realized Charlie was pulling me down, so I sat.

**Someone get me to the doctor,**

Carlisle came out with his doctor coat and his stethoscope around his neck and of course the fangs in his mouth. He pretended to examine Bella.

**Someone get me to a church,**

Suddenly the background changed to that of a church and I realized why Esme wasn't here. She was doing lighting and effects.

**Where they can pump this venom,**

**Give me hope and you,**

**Must keep your soul like a secret in your throat,**

Bella grabbed her throat.

**And if they come and get me,**

**What if you put the spike in my heart,**

**And if they get me and the sun, **

**Goes down,**

**And if they get me take this spike,**

**And,**

**Can you take this spike?**

**Will it fill our heats with thoughts of endless,**

**Night. Time. Sky?**

**Can you take this spike?**

**Will it wash away this jet black feeling?**

The background changes again to a street at night. The lights went down so there was just and eerie glow.

**And now the night comes,**

**That's a stage for this,**

**We come in pairs,**

**She said,**

Alice sang the next line.

**We'll shoot black holy water like cheap whiskey,**

They all whipped out little water guns and began to shoot each other. Bella began singing again.

**There always there.**

**Someone get me to the doctor,**

**And someone call the nurse,**

**And someone buy me roses,**

**And someone burned the church,**

Bella ran to hide behind Carlisle as Emmett tried to give her roses and the background changed to a church on fire.

**Were hanging out with corpses,**

**And driving in this hearse,**

**And someone save my soul tonight,**

**Please save my soul,**

I'm not sure if I like this song anymore.

**Can you take this spike?**

**Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless,**

**Night. Time. Sky?**

**Can you take this spike?**

**Will it wash away this jet black now?**

**And as these days watch over time**

**And as these days watch over time**

**And as these days watch over us tonight**

**And as these days watch over time**

**And as these days watch over time**

**And as these days watch over us tonight**

**I'll never let them**

**I'll never let them**

**I'll never let them hurt you not tonight,**

**I'll never let them**

**I can't forget them**

**I'll never let them hurt you I promise**

**Struck down,**

**Before,**

**I cry,**

**Before,**

**You get off the floor,**

**Can you stake my heart?**

**Can you stake my heart?**

**Can you stake my heart? **

**Can you stake my heart?**

**Can you stake my heart?**

**Can you stake my heart?**

**Can you,**

**Stake me,**

**Before,**

**The sun goes down.**

I flinched as Bella pretended to 'stake' herself and fell backwards into the waiting arms of my family as the stage went dark.

I just sat there too shocked to move or say anything. Charlie jumped up beside me.

"Bravo! Bravo! Encore!" Charlie crowed, applauding. "That's my Bella, she should be in Hollywood." He told me. "Hey! Get up and clap for your fiancé!" he complained as he saw my shocked, still sitting form.

I stood quickly and clapped.

"Why are you so shocked Eddie?" he asked me. I flinched at the name. "Didn't think that our Bella could perform like that did ya?" he asked me.

"No I didn't." I said finally smiling. Our Bella. He was really going to willingly share her with me. I felt like I had really made progress with Charlie today and I was glad.

"I'll be back in a moment Charlie!" I called over my shoulder, rushing off to find our Bella.


	16. Jazzy Pants

Hey sorry if the last chapter upset people with the whole staking Bella thing

Hey sorry if the last chapter upset people with the whole staking Bella thing! There's gonna be a few more vampire songs but I don't think there going to be like the last one. But if it is im sorry! Anyway I don't own Twilight or the song "Pretty People Never Lie, Vampires Really Never Die" by I Am Ghost.

**OMC! Like sob! Stephenie Meyer is never coming to Ireland AGAIN!! (****As far as I know) **** Do you know how devastated I am? I could really cry! Who is going to sign my breaking dawn and the host and midnight sun and all? (p.s does any1 know if she is actually coming to Ireland for the host? Sob! Someone better freakin' dress up as her and sign my damn books before I go into crazy Fan girl mode! Ok take a deep breath. It's not the end of the world…now get on with the story...right.**

**Last time on ****MBTM**

"I'll be back in a moment Charlie!" I called over my shoulder, rushing off to find our Bella.

**Chapter 14 – Jazzy Pants**

**APOV**

"Oh My Carlisle! That was soooo much fun!" I squealed to Bella, laughing my pink polka dot socks off. She grinned. Jasper chuckled behind me. He picked me up and twirled me around. I screamed, giggling when he set me back down. He took my hands and stared into my eyes. I gazed back, lost in the tranquil gold. I felt wave after wave of love wash over me. I sighed happily. He smiled too and leaned down to kiss my head.

"Come on, let's-" he started but I interrupted. "Oh no you don't Jazzy Pants! It's your turn now." I insisted.

He groaned. "Really Alice, nobody really cares if I don't sing." He complained.

"Well I do, please Jazz?" I begged.

"Fine." He sighed, rolling his eyes playfully. I grinned

"Thank you!" I laughed kissing his cheek and flashing over to Edward and Bella.

"Interesting song choice." Edward was saying as I approached. He had one eyebrow raised questioningly.

Bella sighed. "Well that's what you get for making me sing. Besides Emmett picked it."

Edward laughed. "Of course it would be Emmett."

"HEY GUYS!!" I yelled since they didn't seem to have noticed me. Bella jumped, obviously she hadn't. Oh come _on!_ Im not_ that_ small!

"Yes Alice we see you." Edward mumbled, ruffling my hair.

"Really, Edward. Just 'cuz _your_ hairs always a mess." I said patting mine back into place.

"A messy _disarray._" Bella corrected dreamily. I fought the urge to roll me eyes.

_Sheesh Edward. Do you drug her?_ I thought.

He laughed. "I don't need drugs, she's intoxicated by my very presence."

"Very original Edward." I mocked, laughing.

"Wait, are you guys laughing at me?" Bella asked blinking. That only made me laugh harder. She looked _so _confused!

"Oh Bella, your so cute." I giggled, linking arms with her and pulling her to the seats.

"Why? What did I do?" she asked still confused. Maybe Edward _does_ drug her.

"I do not drug her Alice!" Edward half-yelled. Everyone turned to look at him. I laughed maniacally. Charlie looked slightly worried, but relaxed when he saw me laughing.

"Your going to get me into trouble." He scolded quietly. I grinned.

"Come on Ed, Swivel on over here and sit with us." I said, knowing he hated _that_ name even more than Eddie. He growled.

"And I always thought you were my favourite sister." He said sadly.

"Oh shush! Jazzy's about to sing!" I hushed him.

"What is he singing?" Bella asked.

I frowned. "I don't know, he keeps changing his mind."

Bella snickered as the curtains opened again.

Jasper was of course still in his vampire outfit. But he _did_ look so damn _sexy!_ He began singing

**Look how you've grown, it's etched in skin and bone  
Dressed in make-up and bleached out in the roses  
that's hollow and tasteless where the spirits make love  
and pretty corpses hold their brides  
Do you know I'd never hurt you?  
So taste "it" and we will never be alone  
I'll take the first bite, yeah, I am Ghost  
Say goodnight to you, my darling, my darling.  
Few words can kill me, they inspire in your hands  
the sun outside these glass-shaped walls  
Will burn the flesh off paper dolls  
my lips and tongue, they bleed...  
We won't fall, we'll be together, just the two of us  
That's hollow and breathless  
It kills me slowly, lost and lonely  
Do you know that I'd never hurt you  
So taste "it" and we will never be alone  
I'll take the first bite, yeah, I am Ghost  
Say goodnight to you, my darling, my darling.  
I am so sorry, so take this rose  
and break this bottle of aged pills  
Taste the blue ones, and we will sleep through December.  
Awake to the birth of an Angel, she has your eyes  
And I will hide from them, don't worry  
Soon she will grow, I can't believe this is all my fault  
Yeah, soon she will grow.  
Unbury me and put me back together again.  
Taste it  
Taste it  
Sad rose for life because I am already dead  
So taste "it" and we will never be alone  
I'll take the first bite, yeah, I am Ghost  
Say goodnight to you, my darling, my darling.**

**Taste "it" and we will never be alone  
I'll take the first bite, yeah; I am Ghost  
Say goodnight to you, goodnight to you, my darling, my darling.**

Again with the vampire songs.

"Yay Jazzy!" I squealed, clapping. I looked over to see Charlie scratching his head and mumbling "These kids really take jokes to a whole new level." I laughed. If only he knew.

**Ok, I know you all really hate me right now because of the fact that my An is**** practically bigger than the chapter. So I have decided I will stand her while you publicly throw rotten tomatoes at me. I'm just so depressed and I decided to quickly post this chapter before I went physco and killed all the characters off. Im sorry.**

**My dad just walked in and was all like**

"**What's wrong with you?"**

"**Stephenie Meyer might never be coming to Ireland again!" I cried.**

"**Well that's not my fault." He shrugged.**

"**I NEVER SAID IT WAS!" I roared.**

"**Well just go see her in America." He offered.**

"**Really? But I'd have to buy the tickets like this week-" I started getting all excited.**

"**What tickets?" he said dozily.**

"**For the tour, Dad, in New York, Seattle, Chicago and-" and before I could finish my sentence do you know what my loving father did?**

**He laughed in my face and walked out of the room.**


End file.
